Service providers to communications devices generally require that the communications device have the proper credentials to access and enable use of services. The credentials securely and uniquely identify a subscription or account with the service provider and enable the communications device to access and use the services associated with the subscription. When the communications device is a mobile communications device, the service provider may be called a mobile network operator (MNO), and the services may include, for example, mobile voice calling, text messaging, or internet data service.
The credentials may reside in a secure container called a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) or “SIM card.” The credentials may be provisioned when the container is manufactured or may be provisioned remotely while it resides in the communications device. Such a remotely-provisionable card is referred to as an “eUICC” because it can be embedded (soldered) into a communications device. However, an eUICC may also be removable.